SAO:PoA - Chapter Three
Floor 1, December 30th, 2023 Galant woke up, and almost immediately he yawned. Looking to the clock, he found out that the time was 11:00 am. Guinevere was still sleeping. He quietly changed his clothes in preparation for the Boss battle. He left the room, going to the dining room. There was the rest of the guild. He sat on the head of their table. Gawn asked almost instantly. Gawn: “Is she well?” Galant: “Yes, she'll be better. She will not come back with us to the frontlines though.” Bors: “What?” Galant: “She won't fight again. She's too afraid. If you are afraid you can’t act, and if you don’t, you die. I had no choice.” Percival: “Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater good, Bors. Place yourself in his position, he has to protect his girlfriend, no matter the cost. If this is the only choice, he has to do it. Gawn, do you agree?” Gawn: “Totally. Sometimes you have little choice and I stand with you on this.” Galant: “As you always have.” Gawn: “And always will.” he smiled. Lance: “Sorry for interrupting, but we must speak about the Boss” Dagonet: “Enough personal problems. What do we know of the boss?” Galant: “Belphegor, the rage king. He does not have weapons, fights with its claws, teeth, body and other powers, that is what Kibaou said. Bors: “What is that of “other powers”?” Gawn: “He probably breaths fire, or attacks with energy waves. That’s what I think.” Galant: “Galahad. Give us a hand. What strategy do you think we should use.” Galahad: “What he said, most of his attacks will be physical attacks, so we'll need defense. You and Percival are the only ones with shields. We'll divide into two parties, and switch constantly.” Galant: “Ok. We're with eight and two of us use shield. We'll divide into two parties. Gawn, Bors, with me. Lance, Dagonet and Galahad with Percival. Tristan will fight alone to cover us with his arrows. Tristan, shoot in his eyes." Tristan nodded. Galant: “Bors and Dagonet., you specialize yourselves in close combat, but be careful with this. Be as fast as you can, and remember that I will be switching with you.” Bors pointed his thumb upwards, understanding what his leader meant. Dagonet, acted as if he didn't care. Galant: “Percival, try to keep the boss at distance with your spear. Also, switch as fast as you can with Dagonet. Lance, you will be the leader of your Party, so if you need improvise, make your decisions quick/ Galahad, aid him with this.” The three approved. Galant looked at the hour. 12:00. In one hour the boss battle would begin. Galant: “We should be going. Is everybody ready? All: "Yes!" Galant: "Let’s go!" They went to the door and crossed it. Suddenly, a known voice was heard. They turned back. Guinevere was on the door, she ran towards Galant. “What happened?” “I had a nightmare... I think it is a premonition!” “Go on guys, I will catch up to you later” The rest left, leaving Galant and Guinevere at the door. “What did you dream?” “You, on your knees, leaning towards a huge beast. Your HP went down, and…” “What meaning do you take from it?” “A warning. If you go to this battle, you may not come back.” “I gave them my word” “But it is impossible to change your destiny!” Galant grabbed her hand. “I make my own destiny.” He moved his right hand, and searched for an item he had. He took it out, a dark red case. “I bought you this. Thought I'd give it to you once you became a great warrior. I now think, I will give it you in this moment.” He gave the box to her. She opened it, a purple ribbon for her hair, almost identical to the one she use on the real world. “I supposed that with your hair it was difficult to fight” “It's beautiful. Can you tie it?” She turned and Galant tied it. She turned once more and sheared a kiss with her husband. “Kill the boss.” “For you.” Galant began to walk, their hands slowly separated, until they didn't touch each other. Galant looked at her, nodded her smiling. He started running, trying to reach his mates. ---- Guinevere entered the inn and went straight to her room. She immediately looked through her window, towards the city plaza where her husband would be right now. She was sad, desperate. Thinking about her future, her dream, her boyfriend. What could happen to him? Her melancholy and unhappy looks slowly became serious and determinate. She wouldn't give up yet. She would change fate. --- Galant reached his friends. Lance: “Is everything ok.” Galant: “Yeah, just fine. Everybody remembered what I said?” All: “Yeah!” Galant: “Great! That is why we will become the best guild, and clear this game.” The bells of the clock dinged, it was 12:30. Galant: “We're late, we must go faster. RUN” They started running towards the plaza. In a matter of minutes they arrived. In the plaza there were at least 50 players for the Boss Battle, and at least 30 of them were from the army. There were some small guilds, and a few solo players. Kibaou was the leader of this battle. He was giving a pathetic speech about their tactics. He said that the army shall receive most of the attacks in the battle, while the rest try to attack the boss. After that, they all teleported to the 4th floor. They started a walk through the dusty road rounding the city. After a 10 min walk, they reached a huge cavern in a mountain, and inside of it lied an enormous dark door, with drawings of skulls and demons. The door began to open. Gawn: "We'll be the once that shall attack the boss. So get ready guys." Galant: "DO NOT DIE, NONE OF YOU." Lance: "That counts for you too!" They entered the room. The lights went on. The crimson fire appeared on the torches and the first sight of the boss. A mindless beast. A combination of the ferocity of a black bear, with long goat horns and six purple bat wings coming out of his back. He had big muscles, and sharpest claws, with flaming chains coming out of his forearms.. His skin was light brown, and in his chestpiece he had red lines. His eyes went red as it roared, beginning its attack as he rushed towards us. It had four long HP bars. All of the attack teams managed to avoid the beast's charge except a player who was nailed to the ground in fear, who was easily killed by the monster. Galant: “Battle position, NOW!” The Royal Knights used their strategy, Galant and Percival defended and attacked the boss constantly, while the rest switched with the two, yet this dealed little damage to the boss. Kibaou ordered his men to assume their tactic of defense. At least fifteen ALC players formed a defense position, helped by their shields, similar to a roman one. Shields towards the opponent, lifting it upwards over their heads to protect and attacking the opponent at the same time. Meanwhile the rest of the guilds attacked the boss constantly. Belphegor still did not surrender. He roared as his claws became like raw energy, thrusting them towards the formation and sending all the members of defense through the air and lowering their HP to half. He spread his huge wings and started flying above us, igniting everything with his Flaming Chains, which five more players died to. Galant: “With those wings, our strategy is useless. We have to improvise! Lance, Gawn, Tristan, attack his wings, destroy them! The others will try to surround him once he is back down on the ground once more.” Lance: “Need a little help, Galant!” Galant: “GO!” Lance jumped towards the shield of Galant and he went around to the monster’s back. Gawn did the same. Tristan shot a constant hail of arrows towards the monster. Galant: “Galahad, with me! Bors, Dagonet, attack his legs!” Lance: “Gawn, cut down this freak’s wings!” Gawn slammed his axe towards one of the monster’s wing, lowering him to the ground. Percival: “One more and that’s all!" He cried out as he speared the boss’ arm. Galant: “Members of The Army, defense position NOW!” The army members once again formed the same defense position towards the monster. The monster attacked once more with his claws. Bors and Dag tried to attack the monster arm, but they still suffered Belphegor’s wrath when it slashed with his other arm, leaving the HP of both of them in red. Galahad: "Lance, another wing! It’s up to you!" Lance slashed the wing with his curved sword. The monster plummeted down to the earth, yet still he had two HP bars left. Lance: “Gawn, let's go down! It's very unstable!” Lance jumped, slashing the monster's face and Gawn did the same with his axe. The angry boss smashed back into the floor with his claws, injuring half of the HP of Lance and Gawn. Percival: “Lance, switch!” Galant: “Gawn, switch! Galahad, take care of the rest of the guys!” Kibaou: “Army Members, maintain the defense. Royal Knights and the rest, press the attack!” The boss HP reached the last bar, but that was when hell itself appeared. It once more used the attack of the Flaming Chains, sending most players flying to the air once more and killing three members of the army and leaving the rest on nearly 0 HP. It then attacked Tristan first, followed by attacking Percival with his claws. Belphegor rushed towards Kibaou, but Galant interfered between the two. Galant: "STARDUST SLASHER!" The boss easily shoved Galant aside, who lost his shield in the hit. Galant got up. He repeated the same move twice, without dealing great damage. The boss slashed Galant with his claws, while the players stood paralyzed from the fear of such a violent spectacle. Galant: “ARGHHHHH!” Percival: “GALANT NO!” Bors: “Leader!” Galahad: “Galant!” Tristan: “Don't do this!” The demon prepared the Flaming Chains attack. Galant was at 45% of his HP, he would not survive this. Galant: “Lance, take care of Guinevere would you.” Lance: “Galant no!” Galant: "Me and he, if this will be my last moment living, I'll deal it enough damage for my friends to kill it, my best Sword Skill. I am sorry Guinevere..." ''The player thought to himself. He turned his sword into a crimson color, as the huge monster ran towards him. He thought in his girlfriend, when he saw a golden dash appeared in front of his eyes. It used Vertical Arc against Belphegor; it was Guinevere. Galant: “Guinevere, what are you doing!?” Guinevere: “Saving our lives! I finally learned what you said!” Galant rushed, grabbing his shield, and attacked the monster with Vertical Square while Guinevere continued with Stardust Slasher. The demon's life was at half on his final HP bar when it attacked Galant once again, followed by slashing Guinevere and preparing his chains once again towards her. Galant: “NO!” Galant threw his shield towards the chains, yet the attack dealed damage to Guinevere, leaving her in red. Lance: “Go with her, we'll cover you. Royal Knights, hold this bastard for a moment!” All of them rushed towards the beast, not minding their lives, but only Galant who had just given an awesome battle all alone. Galant: “Guinevere! Are you alright!?” Guinevere: “I am. I came here because I couldn't stop thinking what would happen if you didn't come back. I am happy to be with you." She began losing her consciousness. “Kill the boss.” Guinevere fainted. “For you.” Galant grabs his sword. He would defeat the boss right now and finish this nonsense battle. Galant: “Royal Knights, Switch!” Galant uses Stardust Slasher several times, dealing rapid damage. Tristan shoots two arrows towards the monsters eyes.The boss rages, and attacks with one of his Flaming Chains, Galant avoids it. Galant: “Lance, Gawn, last attack! Together!” They three rush towards Belphegor. Lance uses Reaver, though the monster’s belly. Gawn uses Dual Smash in the monster legs. Galant: "The Sword Skill I promised I would use.." ''He thought to himself. Galant: “CRESCENT STARDUST SLASHER!” The crimson Sword Skill slashed vertically into the monster, dividing it into two. Belphegor finally shattered into polygons. All the parties celebrated their victory, shouting and cheering. Galant ran towards Guinevere, Galahad right behind him. Galahad: “Give her this, this potion shall heal her.” Galant gave the potion to her, and she automatically woke up. She smiled. Galant: “Thank you Galahad. Go heal the rest, they need it.” Guinevere: “Galant... Did you kill the boss?” Galant: “I did. I am proud of you. You came, regardless of your fears, which is true courage.” Guinevere: “You gave that to me.” Galant: “I want you to become a better warrior. I know it will be hard and difficult, but I swear I will always be there with you to protect you, even at the cost of my life.” Guinevere: “I will also protect you, against anything.” The young couple hugs. Kibaou: “Good battle, you fought well.” Galant: “The same cannot be said about you. If you continue to lead your guild on the frontlines, you better think twice what you are doing or you will drive all you comrades to certain doom, and I will not allways be there to protect you.” Kibaou gave his new ally a serious look. Kibaou: "Our guild is done for today. We'll be leaving. We expect you on the next floor meeting." Galant: "We will be there." Kibaou left. Lance: “Are we done for today?” Galant: “We are. Let’s head back to floor one. We will rest for the rest of the day. Tomorrow, we shall continue. ROYAL KNIGHTS, GREAT JOB!” Bors: “WHOA!” Percival: “Good job everyone!” All: “Yeah.” Bors: “Hey, Galant, by the way... What was the item you gained?” Galant: “Oh! I totally forgot that. Let me see. A sword, it's called Balmung Blade.” Galant took it out. A silver sword, in some parts golden. Its cross guard had a similar shape to the wings of a dragon with a crimson jewel. The blade was long, with strange markings on it. Galant: “With this sword, we shall clear the next levels and this game, my friends. We own our fate!" He smiled towards his friends as he held upwards the sword, pointing towards the sky and level 100. ---- Floor 1, 22:00, December 30th, 2003 Galant was resting on his bed in his room when he heard someone entering. He reared his head to see that it was Guinevere, in her beautiful nightgown, and she closed the door. She touched Galant’s face with her two hands. “What will happen from now on is unknown to both of us.” she said. She sat on his legs and began a passionate kiss, touching his masculine, strong chest. She slowly guided his hand towards her long legs up to their beginning, as he took off his shirt. Galant continued to gently kiss from her ear to the collar bone while she softly moaned. Galant made them both fall into his bed, as they continued kissing and discovering each other’s body, they finally became one complete being, losing themselves in one another. Category:Chapter Category:SAO-PoA Chapters